Wrath of Taze
, the villain of the arc]] The Wrath of Taze '''was the first Lookout II arc, foreshadowing the foundation of the Neo Lookout Crew. It took place on '''January 9, 2016 '''and was created by Imperial Wyrm. Wrath of Taze was set 375 years after The Lookout Crew disbanded, following the Great Universal Revolution's end, as well as the defeat of Ninthalor and the . Story '''On January 9, 1500, Jericho '''was in Supreme City, looking around at all the technology he had only heard of, but never actually seen. From the primitive wild west, he was fascinated by the cars in the city. Wearing his typical cowboy outfit, he attracted attention to himself. Leohart was on Cecleron, while Arkonai and Daniel Drake were in a ship in space. Leohart, a crew mate, had stayed behind. Little did they know that they would soon be reunited with Leohart, but also meet Jericho and others on Earth. The circumstances under which would also be...most intriguing. Eventually, Ark and Daniels's ship was attacked by a space pod, which caused it to crash land on Earth in Supreme City. Their ship crashed through several buildings, killing some people. Jericho watched in awe, then approached Ark and Daniel, talking to them. They all introduced themselves, Jericho learning Ark was also an outlaw. Ark introduced himself as "Starkiller", and Daniel introduced himself as "Alejandro" at first, but then said his name was Daniel. Suddenly, the space pod from earlier appeared, attacking Jericho, Ark, and Daniel. A Tuffle recon team was gathering data from the crash site. The space pod was durable and many of Jericho, Ark, and Daniel's attacks did not hit. However, Ark got lucky with a golden arrow that destroyed the pod. A lizard man jumped out of the pod and fought everyone. He said his name was Taze and he was the best bounty hunter around. He had come to claim the bounty on Ark and Daniel, and he fought Jericho, Ark, and Daniel. Eventually, more recon members fought and were destroyed by Taze. Taze trapped Daniel in goo and absorbed ki out of him, then eventually a strong recon member joined in, who called himself Prince Zion. Riku, Karasu Kasei, and Luke Oersted appeared, observing the fight. American Booty appeared as well, helping Suzumiya Aika, who had twisted her ankle after falling in all of the chaos. Taze fought everyone and their attacks seemed to do nothing to him. He launched a powerful lightning attack which weakened everyone, but Jericho shielded Gaven, an innocent bystander with a guitar, who was watching. Jericho had talked to Gaven, warning him not to be there. When Taze was charging an extremely huge and powerful blast, the size of a moon, everyone (including Gaven) followed Jericho into the sewers. Taze launched his blast and it wiped the center of Supreme City off the face of the earth, reducing it to a desert. They all ducked and covered when the explosion went off, and the sewer system (having been built under King KJ's reign) took the blast, not being destroyed. Auron Jet, who had appeared in the midst oft he battle, was following them in the sewers. They all concealed their power levels so Taze wouldn't sense them. As they walked through the sewers, Jericho gave Gaven a ki horse to ride on, to catch up. The horses ki was concealed since Jericho was controlling it and his own ki was concealed. Jericho introduced himself to everyone, and everyone introduced themselves and talked throughout the sewers... In the sewers, everyone met the Oozers, strange octopus creatures who had junkyard shops. They were called Oozers because they oozed goo when they spoke. Jericho knew of them because in school, he learned a lot about Supreme City and the inhabitants not only of the city, but under it. They all stopped and took a break, looking at the Oozer junkyard. Jericho gave Gaven an energy rifle he had made, since he had made a ton of them. He taught him how to use it, and Gaven practiced on a trash can. A pack of mutant rats and a huge rat humanoid on a four wheeler, called King Rat, appeared. King Rat jumped everyone, but his mutant rats were killed and he was quickly defeated. Jericho found a secret passage and flew to the top of the sewers, everyone following him several hundreds of feet into the air. They left the sewers and landed on the lookout, which had been abandoned for years and was covered in moss and had cracks on the floor. There was a couch on the lookout, which had a note on it. Kuzon had taken 's couch years back. Votek appeared on the lookout, introducing himself. He had learned about the attack on Supreme City. Votek told them that this place they were on was the lookout, the base of The Lookout Crew, whom his master told stories of. There was a note on the lookout with a ton of zeni. Gaven said he would stay longer, as it was interesting. He had heard stories of The Lookout Crew when he was younger. Taze attacked everyone on the lookout and was still seemingly unbeatable. However, Jericho told everyone he found a slight weakness. He spotted a tiny crack in Taze's armor, which he told everyone to blast. Everyone did, but Taze's true power was unleashed and he became a huge giant after his armor (which was a power restraint) was destroyed. He lost control and was insane, going on a rampage. He punched the lookout, causing quakes. They found out energy attacks only made Taze stronger and bigger, and physical attacks did nothing to him. So, Ark turned into liquid and invaded Taze's body, trying to destroy him from the inside. Gaven shot with his energy rifle to propel Taze back so that he wouldn't explode near the lookout. Ark exploded, and Taze was destroyed and killed. Taze was defeated and all seemed well again. Most people went their separate ways, but Jericho and Gaven decided to stay and clean up the lookout. Jericho wanted it to be his new home. A man appeared, and Luke asked who he was. The man said his name was Shinou Asura and he had been holding the title of Earth's Guardian for the past few years. Gaven was sweeping, and Jericho was talking to people while sweeping as well. Taze's remains were brushed off of the lookout. Asura also offered to help clean up the lookout. Jericho tore away moss and ripped away vines. When Asura said that they should fix the lookout, Jericho said they would repair it as a new base of a new era. '''This foreshadowed the eventual foundation of the Neo-Lookout Crew... Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Arcs Category:Neo Lookout Crew Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play